Back to Life by Christopher De Allie
by 12CrDeAllie
Summary: <html><head></head>Shortly after Elizabeth is murdered, Victor decides to revive Elizabeth as a companion for the creature</html>


Christopher De Allie

English 3 –

February 28, 2011

**Back to Life**

_(Shortly after Elizabeth is murdered, Victor decides to revive Elizabeth as a companion for the creature)_

She began to move her fingers slowly from time to time, and I estimated that she would be back to her old self in approximately 3 more hours.

"I have brought the love of my life back into the arms of my own enemy," I sadly told the creature as he stood before me. His countenance displayed a feeling greater than joyous, but I surely obtained the opposite.

I had to choose between my selfish desires for love and my family, or what remains left of it, and I opted for saving the lives of such innocent people. I had already murdered nearly everyone that I considered dear to me, and I wasn't going to commit the same injustice towards Earnest and my father. It was all my fault, and I deserve to live a miserable, lonely life. If only I had brought this evil creature to the light of my friends and family earlier, then maybe there wouldn't have been so much blood on my hands.

This horrid creature is _my_ creation. I am responsible for everything that he has done, but from this day on I choose to rid him from my life. I plan to set him free on an island in Germany with Elizabeth, who looks even more beautiful now than she did before. Oh, the love and compassion I desire.

"Victor! Is that you?" she yelled to me as she began to recover from the experimentations I performed on her, "What has happened? What is going on?"

The creature sat there waiting for me to respond. I said, "Yes, my dear Elizabeth. It is me. I have brought you back to life, but I must fulfill my promise to this monster and give you away."

She responded, "But don't I have a say in this transaction? I do not want to be the lover of such a wretched thing. I'd much rather be dead than love someone else."

At that very moment, I realized that what I had done was a huge mistake. Then, I turned to the creature patiently sitting there with a look of misery through a sort of frown. This was the first time I had ever seen him cry. As the tears dropped down his cheeks, a disheartened feeling came over me. What else was I to do in such a situation?

I said, "I am truly sorry, Elizabeth. I was thinking of my loving father and brother when I gave into the imprecation. I have nothing else to offer you besides life with this creature."

This was what he was waiting for all along, and as soon as I said this, he jumped up and grabbed Elizabeth. He fled from the room quicker than I could ever imagine. I heard a shriek come from Elizabeth as she was taken away, and it slowly faded into the quiet silence of desolation. I remained there with no one to turn to. I began to take a walk through nature in order to help reconcile my overflowing of emotions.

I thought to myself for some time and came to the conclusion that I needed to get Elizabeth back into my arms and away from him. A young couple appeared in the corner of my eye while I was on my way through the forest. As I got closer to them, I saw that they had been crying.

"What is the reason for all of your sadness?" I asked them. Without a doubt, I knew it was the fault of the creature.

The man looked up and said, "An evil demon has reappeared in our lives and is haunting our family. He just ran through forcefully and accidentally trampled over our blind father, leaving him dead and us to suffer from the tragedy." This young couple hadn't actually been a couple; they eventually told me they were brother and sister by the names of Felix and Agatha.

I told them that I was to go after the creature. I ran with all my strength and was soon debilitated by a rock that had caused me to sprain my ankle. After leaving Felix and Agatha, I ended up struggling for hours searching for a slight trace or indication of where the monster had taken Elizabeth, but I found absolutely nothing. My body became weary, and my ankle felt even worse than before. I looked around and saw a bed of leaves on the ground. I decided to rest there for the night, especially since it was getting dark and I couldn't really see anything. My mind began to wander out of control. I started thinking of my future encounter with the creature. It made me extremely worried, mostly because I had no clue what my next move was going to be. I slowly dozed off into a deep sleep. Before I knew it, the sunlight hit my eyes and it was morning.

I quickly got up and started my journey again. I felt alone, and my footsteps became thunderous to my ears with every limp. At a distance I saw a very small cottage, and I went up to the window to see if anyone was inside. I saw the shape of a person sleeping, but that person was facing the opposite direction. I opened the door very cautiously, and the strange figure jumped up. It was Elizabeth!

A sensation of excitement ran through my veins, and I yelled, "Elizabeth! I have found you! Where is that ugly creature that I mistakenly gave permission to take you?"

She ran into my arms and said, "I secretly ran away from him last night. I substituted a twig wrapped in my garments for my arm, which he held on to as he slept."

I saw a few tears run down her eyes. I opened my mouth to tell her that everything was going to be okay, but then the creature rammed his body into the side of the cottage startling both of us. Somehow, he had found our hiding spot, and he didn't seem very happy about it. My thought process had become noticeably slower due to everything happening so fast. I shook myself and saw that he had started a fire around the house. I rushed over to the door to escape, but the creature had placed a couple of logs to block the door from opening. I was trapped, and Elizabeth was out of my sight. It was becoming extremely hard to breathe, and the cottage was now filled with smoke. I looked around, trying to figure out what to do next, and I saw Elizabeth lying on the floor. There was nothing else I could do besides feel sorry for myself and accept death. I have lost the war…

THE END


End file.
